Truth Takes Time
by tarae
Summary: my first ever fan fic.. callie-centric.. please read and review.. chapter three is now up. I'll write more if ya'll think it's worth it. Thanks for the reviews, so far!
1. Chapter 1

Dr

Dr. Callie Torres walked the halls of Seattle Grace, fuming. She had just discovered her ex-husband, George, in a passionate kiss with Izzie Stevens, in the locker room. She couldn't get a hold of either Mark or Erica, and she was feeling frustrated. She needed bones to reset, or even better, bones to break. Giving up, she went home.

Her roommate, Christina Yang, was yelling at a baseball game on the television. Callie smirked when she saw this.

"Don't smirk, you look like Hahn, and I hate Hahn," Christina complained.

"Don't' watch sports, you look like Burke, and I can't stand Burke," Callie retorted.

Immediately she felt guilty. Christina just glared at her, and yelled at the umpire for calling a strike when it was so obviously out of the strike zone.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood, and that was uncalled for." Callie felt awkward apologizing. She was usually in better control of her emotions, but ever since the kiss with Erica in the hallway, she couldn't really wrap her mind around anything else.

"Whatever, I don't care," said Christina, continuing to watch the game. "By the way, the kitchen is a mess from whatever you tried to make for breakfast. Clean it up, or I'll go postal."

Callie regarded Christina for a moment. Yang was usually rather snarky, not holing anything back, yet Callie sensed something was hurting her today.

"I'm sorry for my comment about Burke," she repeated. Christina wouldn't look at her, but she could see the pain in her dark eyes.

"Like I said, whatever, I don't care. Please, please, please, go clean up the kitchen so that I can watch this game in peace."

Callie went into the bathroom, threw her raven hair into a ponytail, and went into the kitchen to start washing dishes. After a few minutes, Christina came in, popped open a soda, and startled Callie by asking "Is Sloan as good at sex as everyone says he is?"

Callie looked over at her. "He's pretty good, but then again, he'll do anyone who is willing, so I'm sure he's learned a lot of tricks over the years."

"And Hahn?" asked Christina?

"Umm..I wouldn't know," said Callie, nervous. Had word of their elevator kiss gotten out somehow? Damn Mark, she wouldn't put it past him. She was sure he had already embellished the story to include the nasty threesome that they had had. Her heart skipped a beat thinking about this.  
Christina fidgeted with her beer bottle for a moment. "Nobody sees me anymore. I am a ghost." She took a long swallow. "I am a ghost of who I used to be."

"That's not true!", said Callie, frowning?

"No?" said Christina. She walked right up to Callie, stared for a moment into her dark brown eyes, and then, standing on her tip toes, pressed her lips to hers.

"Do you see me, Dr. Torres?" she breathed?


	2. Chapter 2

Callie was shocked, and even more so when she felt herself responding to Christina's kiss

Callie was shocked, and even more so when she felt herself responding to Christina's kiss. "Crap, maybe it's not just Erica, maybe I'm totally into women!" she thought. After a moment, Christina broke the kiss, and without another word ran from the kitchen and into her bedroom. A moment later she came out, keys in hand, and announced that she was going jogging.

"Penis, I like penis. Penis is good." Callie kept chanting this to herself as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. "Penis is the best. I like penis." She thought then about Erica, and their kiss in the elevator. It had taken her by surprise, not just the fact that it had happened, but by what it had awoken in her. Ever since Addison asked if she had joined the Vagina Monologues, she had watched Erica in a different way. The kiss left her both wanting more, and wanting to run away. Her thoughts turned again to Mark Sloan. He was an amazing lover, and they had become friends, in a sort of weird way. She would never take him seriously, but she did enjoy him. And Yang? Well, that was just a whole new development.

"Penis. Damn it! I like penis." Was she a lesbian, was she a chick magnet, was she really turned on by Erica and Christina, or was she just horny? She liked sex. She liked sex a lot, but a big part of her liking sex was liking the smell of man sweat and the big hands and the authority that they had. She thought of Erica's hands. She thought of Christina's hands. She thought of both of them using their hands at the same time.

"Oh, fuck." Giving up on finishing the kitchen, Callie went and changed, and headed off to Joe's. She needed a drink, badly.

At Joe's, Sloan was hitting on Erica while at the same time watching a drunken Meredith dance nearby. George was arguing with Alex about something, and Joe was setting up a round of shots. She headed over towards Mark and Erica. Both sensed her approaching, and she could have sworn that both of them checked her out. Sloan she was used to, but Erica she still had to deal with. One of the nurses, Olivia, stopped by the table to give something to Erica, and Callie could have sworn that Olivia too was checking her out. She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Callie looked at herself critically in the mirror. Although she had never thought she was unattractive, she also never thought that she was sexy. She knew that she was comfortable with how she looked, and to her that was all that mattered. Meredith walked into the bathroom as Callie was drying her hands, and lunged herself at Callie.

"Callie Torres! I am sho hap happy to see you here. Letch be fwiends."

Callie ran from the bathroom, stopped at the table to down both Mark and Erica's drinks, and then ran from the bar. Mark and Erica were shocked, and Erica stood up to go after her.

Instead, someone else got to her first.

"Callie, wait! Wait up, we need to talk!" cried George O'Malley.


	3. Chapter 3

"Callie, wait

"Callie, wait! Please, just hold up for one second!"

Callie whirled around and yelled at George. "Leave me alone! God, what is it with people today!"

"I'm sorry," sputtered George. "But I have something that I need to say, and I need you to hear me say it."

"I'm not interested," snapped Callie. "You've already said enough." She turned away.

"Izzie…"

Dark eyes flashing, Callie turned and advanced on George. "You seriously did not just call me Izzie, did you?"

He tried again. "Izzie, that was a mistake. Her and I. I mean, there's nothing there. We thought there was, but there's nothing there."

"Oh, is that why I saw you making out with her in the cafeteria today?"

George's mouth opened and closed for a minute, and then he closed his eyes and said, "You were there?"

"Yeah, George, I was there. Half of the freaking hospital was there watching you shove your tongue down little miss perfect's perfect freaking throat!"

"We were giving it one last go," he managed. "It was a mistake. All of it, it was a mistake."

"Well don't even think about trying to come crawling back to me." She poked George in the chest with her finger. "You. Hurt. Me. And I Am Done." Each word was accompanied by a poke.

She turned again, and this time did not look back as George pitifully called her name.

Back home, she ignored Christina, who was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Instead, she went into her room and threw pillows off her bed. She then picked them up from the floor and threw them back onto her bed. She paced around her room for a moment, and then went back out into the living room.

"I see you," she stated simply, and then sat on the couch next to Christina. "I see you, you are not a ghost, and I'm sorry that Burke was an ass."

"I'm sorry, too," said Christina. "Sorry about that kiss. It was weird and just, I don't know, it wasn't me."

"I do think you're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and sarcastic. And you're great for giving me a place to live and all, but if this is going to turn into something awkward, let me know now," said Callie.

"Well, you are as hot as everyone says, but I don't really think you're my type." Christina laughed as she said this, and Callie smiled at her.

"I like penis," said Christina.

"Me, too," said Callie. "Penis is good."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment until Callie remembered something that Christina had said. "People think I'm hot? Really?"

"Umm, yeah!" said Christina. "I mean, have you seen yourself lately?"

"Yeah, and I see someone who is tall and goofy and whose hair won't be tamed, and I am way too curvy to be sexy."

"I disagree," said Christina. "Curvy is sexy. Your curves are perfect. Me? I'm too freaking skinny to be considered hot. Meredith is too freaking skinny to be considered hot. Izzie, well, screw Izzie I know you hate her anyhow."

"George told me today that he made a mistake with Izzie." Callie worried a fingernail with her teeth for a moment, and then continued. "Erica kissed me in the elevator. I can't stop sleeping with Sloan. And I'm pretty sure that Grey made a pass at me tonight, too."

"Even Burke once told me that he thought you were gorgeous."

"Well, Burke's an ass, remember?" They both laughed at that, and Callie went on. "You see, I just, I don't know. When Erica kissed me, I enjoyed it, and wanted more. Yet, that scared me. When you kissed me, I enjoyed it, but in an 'Oh Christina has soft lips' kind of way. And Sloan, well, he's just freaking hot and ripped, and George, well.."

"I still don't understand how the two of you ended up together. I mean, he's George. He's Fetus. He's…"

"Really good in bed," laughed Callie, finishing Christina's sentence. Christina rolled her eyes.

"Regardless, it sounds like you have a choice to make."

"Yeah." Callie pondered this for a moment. "Maybe I should give Karev a go."

They both laughed, and went back to watching television.


End file.
